iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Number Five/@comment-84.196.38.74-20130827140222/@comment-66.87.80.92-20130827202316
They meet five in Arkansas after he burns a crop circle and writes on the Internet "Five looking for 5 is anyone out there?" They meet him and fight off a ship of mogadorians where Sam and Malcolm come into play. Not long after at the dinner table five reveals that his cèpan, Albert, died of a disease and this five was on his own. Then Malcolm reveals he remembers who the giant skeleton was in his bunker, it is pittacus lore. He also shares the story of Adam which Nine quickly challenges. Soon after five and nine go at it where five demonstrates his ability to have his skin turn into all material he touches, material is a steel ball which breaks nines hand. Jump ahead and Ella (having had nightmares about setrakus ra) reveals the letter she got from crayton tells her that her father paid money to get her off the planet. Seven, eight, and nine tell her that she is still one of them. Later she slips into a fit in her dreams, when four tries to help her she also makes him unconscious. While the pair are out 5,6,7,8, and 9 go to Florida where five hid his chest. After they find it five attacks nine and tells them that his cepan died within 4 months vein on earth and he turned to the mogadorians and tries to convince them to join him. When they refuse he attempts to kill nine where eight intervenes and gets killed instead. The scar burns on both seven and four during their perspectives. We go back to Chicago where 4, Malcolm, Sarah, Sam, and Ella are. The humans and BK fight off mogadorians while four and Ella are at the licoln memorial. Four sees five helping setrakus execute the numbers and Ella in a throne beside him. It is revealed that she is to be his heir. Four wakes up as eight dies in Florida and helps fight the mogadorians as they destroy the penthouse. Ella is taken, while in Florida seven tries to heal the already dead eight. Five sobs saying it was an accident he ment to kill nine and tries to ease her pain. In a rage she developes an ice legacy and freezes the area around her and attacks five with ice crystals. One stabs his eye and the other his foot. As they run from him and the mogadorians arriving she screams "the next time I see you I'm taking the other fucking eye!" Then we are in Chicago again in the ruined penthouse, John heals a wounded Malcolm and Sarah and tries to load up the car to escape. On his way Adam appears in the elevator and four attacks him with a fireball. Adam uses his earthquake legacy to knock him down and explain that he doesn't want to fight him and how he knows where the mogadorians live. Four then closes the book by saying "Okay, Adam, you're going to help me win this war." That's pretty much it. Five is a traitor, eight is dead, and Adam is in the group.